Power And Control
by emmareden
Summary: PROMPT: Where emma and regina decide to play a game all day. emma wants regina to control her every move. she has to ask permission before doing anything. the day ends in controlling sex, of course.


Power and Control.

"Well, that's not a game silly," Regina chuckled, playing with the other woman's hair.  
Emma couldn't help but blush, "Oh shut up," she shot back, "So," she paused, "you don't wanna play?" she bit down on her bottom lip; she knew Regina wouldn't be able to resist and the smile on her face said it all.  
Regina narrowed her eyes; the younger woman was toying with her and she knew it yet she didn't really mind. She never did with the younger woman. Emma knew the mayor could never resist playing a game of power, let alone when the blonde was practically throwing herself at her mercy, begging to be controlled and disciplined. Well, how was a woman possibly meant to resist such a prospect?  
"Of course I want to play," Regina said in her huskiest voice as she patronisingly tapped Emma on the nose resulting in an automatic eye-roll, "Now, now. You wanted to play, you don't get to roll your eyes, silly."  
Emma looked away but smiled before returning her gaze to her lover, "Okay, okay. Fair enough. You're just so damn sexy when you talk like that, you know?" Desire was evident in her eyes.  
Regina's smile widened, "Mm, is that right dear?"  
Emma nodded, "Uh-huh."  
Regina chuckled again before she yawned, stretching her arms, "I'm awfully hungry, dear. Be a good girl and make me something to eat."  
Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes; she knew how this went, Regina would order her around for a few hours, thoroughly enjoying every minute of it until she worked both of them up to such a point where Regina would finally order her to strip and continue her dominance through sex. It was okay though, even though Emma may from time to time roll her eyes at the antics, she too thoroughly enjoyed them. There was something about the older woman barking orders followed by the ever so patronisingly sexy 'dear' that rocked her to her core. She could see how Regina had taken over and ruled a kingdom, just that voice was enough to send shivers throughout her entire body. So she nodded enthusiastically and whispered an agreement before moving off the couch and into the kitchen.

Regina smiled as she watched the blonde walk away, and boy did she walk away good. Emma turned briefly to flash her that knowing smile, adding an extra jaunt to her hips as she turned the corner out of sight. Regina put her feet up on the coffee table and lent her head back on the couch cushions. It was true, she loved the power and she loved Emma for addressing that, for being accepting and okay with that. She was very lucky, she thought as she closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of whatever it was that Emma was cooking up in the kitchen.

The rest of the town may no longer take her orders, but as long as her and Miss Swan had this little game to play every now and then, she was content. More than that, she was happy.

Emma smiled as she dished up Regina's favourite dish; beef cooked rare with a red wine sauce. She set it on the table before heading back to the lounge room.  
"Lunch is served," she stated, somewhat proudly.  
Regina opened her eyes and smiled, "Thank you, dear. It smells amazing," she stood up and wrapped an arm around Emma as they walked to the table, "And so do you, Miss Swan," she breathed in the other woman's scent, smirking.  
Emma blushed again, "Thanks," she replied as they sat; she did love the way Regina still called her Miss Swan; she could have never imagined she would grow to love that sound so much.  
Regina closed her eyes as she chewed on her first piece of meat, perfectly tender and covered in a rich, beautiful sauce and a smile spread over her lips, "You get better at this every time," she said in between mouthfuls, "I remember when you could hardly put a meal together," she giggled as she reminisced, "You really are very easy to train, Miss Swan."  
"Is that meant to be a compliment?" Emma shot back quickly, with a smile playing on the corners of her lips.  
Regina quirked an eyebrow at the defiance in the younger woman's voice, but laughed, shrugging it off; she liked that Emma stood up to her truth be told, "The highest compliment."  
Emma nodded, grinning from ear to ear, "Um," she said, "Can I go get a drink?"  
Regina nodded and waved a hand, "Of course you can."

And so it continued; with Emma asking permission for every little thing and of course, Regina would happily grant it but she knew, if she told Emma that no, she couldn't go and get changed into something cooler that she would happily wait until Regina decided she could. She'd tried this before, of course, but today, honestly, she was ready for the evening to come.  
Emma picked up the remote, before turning to Regina, "Can I turn the telly on? I know you hate it, so if – "  
"No," Regina said sharply, "No TV."  
Emma nodded meekly and put the remote back down; Regina was quiet today, she'd just wanted some TV on for white noise, but this was the first no she'd gotten all day; she wasn't going to disobey it.  
Regina sighed, "Just…come here," she whispered; she was sick of waiting.  
Emma looked across at her and moved closer to the brunette on the couch, "Okay," she whispered back, placing a hand on Regina's cheek and beginning a minute-long gaze into the older woman's eyes.  
"Kiss me," Regina said in that demanding, husky voice as she stared back into Emma's.  
Emma bit her lip, nodding slightly before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Regina's which responded particularly hungrily and Emma felt the other woman's hand in her hair, pulling her as close as she could. There was something different, kind of desperate in today's kiss that worried Emma and her head was battling herself with whether she should ask Regina or just let things play out. Regina pushed Emma back onto the couch, laying her down and spreading her own body on top of hers, her fingers quickly finding their way to the button's on Emma's shirt and fiddling with them somewhat aggressively. Emma frowned and put her hands over Regina's.  
"Here, let me," she said gently and made quick of her shirt and threw it to the ground as Regina pulled down the straps of her bra and began running her hands over the younger woman's breasts before lowering her lips to them and grazing her teeth over skin gently before her tongue made contact with an erect nipple and she sensed the smile and heard the giggle emanate from the woman below her. She smiled herself and after a little more play with her breasts, Regina moved further down the blonde's body and quickly unbuttoned her own trousers and slipped them off, throwing them on the floor before quickly doing the same to Emma's. She then removed the blonde's underwear, unable to help biting and then licking her lips. Emma grinned at that; Regina liked to think she was in control but Emma knew she could change their positions in a split second though, if she had wanted to.

Regina propped herself up and held Emma down with her hips, rolling them against the other woman's as both women let out a mutual moan. Emma's hands found Regina's shoulder blades and she ran her fingers over them gently, hugging herself close into the older woman's chest before she shifted her legs as Regina moved her knee in between and Emma sunk down onto it. Regina couldn't help let out a little whimper as the other woman began grinding further against her as her fingers on Regina's back tightened and her nails dug into the skin as her breathing became laboured until she moaned one last time and her body relaxed, going limp until Regina lent her mouth close to her ear and did something she'd never done before.  
"I love you," she whispered, before burying her face into Emma's chest.  
Emma blinked stupidly for a moment before placing a hand in Regina's hair and pulling her in tighter, "I know. I love you too," she whispered, letting her voice crack slightly over the words. 


End file.
